<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More "Touch Me" by witnessfortheprosecution</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619315">A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More "Touch Me"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnessfortheprosecution/pseuds/witnessfortheprosecution'>witnessfortheprosecution</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Under the Cork Tree [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bleugh, Choking, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, Love/Hate, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showers, Stress Relief, Talks of Voyuerism, Talks of masturbation, gross feelings at the end, post pof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnessfortheprosecution/pseuds/witnessfortheprosecution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus is accepted and Virgil resents him for it. Janus reminds Virgil just how close the pair used to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From Under the Cork Tree [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More "Touch Me"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have some Anxceit smut, apparently. There is no reason for this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus lifted the needle on his record player when he heard pounding on the door. He pulled on his hat and opened it to reveal Virgil, looking more angry and dark than usual. </p>
<p>	“Oh, Virgil, I was expecti-” Not letting Janus finish, he pushed past him and made his way into the room, “No, please, come on in…” </p>
<p>	“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Virgil spit at Janus. </p>
<p>	Janus paused, confused,, “Listening to music?” </p>
<p>	Virgil scoffed, “Not what I meant and you know it. I mean you tricking everyone into ‘accepting’ you. Trying to tell everyone that you’re ‘good’ and helpful when in your apology you damn near made Roman cry!”</p>
<p>	Janus bit his lip and shook his head, “I do feel bad about that, I still do. But I talked with him with Patton, and everything else is good, I do not understand your outrage,” Virgil growled and sat on the bed, crossing his arms. Janus squinted, “Unless, there is something else going on here?” </p>
<p>	Virgil’s head shot up and he frowned, yelling, “You and I both know you have struggled to do good in the past. You don’t just change overnight. You have hurt people, Deceit, you hurt Roman and Logan and me!” </p>
<p>	“My name is Janus, and I cannot believe you didn’t know that,” </p>
<p>	Virgil glared into the face of his old friend and foe before putting his head in his hands. Janus tentatively sat down next to Virgil and put an unsure hand on his shoulder, Virgil slightly leaning into the touch, “I’m sorry. I guess I am just… Worried,” </p>
<p>	Janus chuckled slightly, “Well, it’s what you’re here for,” </p>
<p>	Virgil snorted before shaking his head, “I had spent so much time distancing myself from that part of me… The ‘dark sides’ or whatever, and now you and Remus are all accepted and it’s just frustrating because I worked so hard and…. I dunno, I’m making no sense,” </p>
<p>	“Truly, no sense at all,” Janus said and Virgil groaned a bit more. Janus sighed, “It wasn’t that easy, for me, at least. I still do not believe anyone fully trusts me, why would they? But you are correct, it has been difficult,” </p>
<p>	“I suppose I am just stressed,” </p>
<p>	“Hmm, stress,” Janus said, the self care side of himself wanting to be kicked into overdrive. </p>
<p>	Virgil laughed weakly, “Too bad the only person I can go to about this, I hate his guts,” </p>
<p>	Janus clicked his tongue, “Don’t you find this to be exhausting?” </p>
<p>	“What, being me, yes, I am tired all the time,” </p>
<p>	Janus’ hand moved from Virgil’s shoulder to rub the tight muscles in his back, “I mean our relationship. We fight and we fight and nothing changes,” </p>
<p>	Virgil hummed, “Yes, I suppose we were close once,” Janus shifted his position on the bed to behind Virgil, now using both hands to rub his shoulders, “Remember Thursday night mimosas?” </p>
<p>	“Of course, how could I forget?” Janus chuckled. He then moved his hand from Virgil’s shoulders to slither around his waist and stomach, pulling Virgil in close so his back was flush with Janus’ chest. Virgil gasped and held back a moan and his breath became more shallow. Janus rested his chin on Virgil shoulder, whispering into his ear, “I also think you did not forget that relationship was a little more than ‘close’,” </p>
<p>	“J-Janus,” Virgil struggled to say, now very aware of the limbs encasing his body, “This is not exactly what I came in here to do,” </p>
<p>	Janus smirked into his shoulder, slowly working his way towards Virgil's neck, Janus’ thumbs teasing the top of his waistband, “No, I am sure it is not. But, I suppose this kind of stress reliever and attention is… Unwelcome, so,”</p>
<p>	Janus began to pull away, but Virgil whined, “Please, Janus, please don’t,” </p>
<p>	Satisfied, he chuckled and began peppering kisses on Virgil’s neck, the way Janus knows he likes. He pulled his hoodie and shirt off of him, leaving his chest bare for Janus’ hands to wander across. He dragged a gloved hand across Virgil’s chest whilst biting his neck, sucking and making marks into the pale skin. </p>
<p>	“J-Janus, that so- Oh fuck!” Virgil yelled as Janus pulled his hair to access more of his neck. Virgil whimpered and began biting his knuckles as Janus sucked harder and gripped his hair a little tighter. </p>
<p>	Janus quickly decided that he was tired of this position, and he swiftly wrapped his leg around Virgil torso and used his shoulders to push him down on to the bed, then pinning his hands to the side, “I don’t want you to cover your mouth anymore, I want to hear all the pretty noises you make.” Janus then ground his hips onto Virgil’s, feeling his painfully hard cock in his jeans, paired with a moan that would put pornstars out of business. Janus put two and two together and he let go of Virgil hands, crossing his arms. </p>
<p>	“How long has it been since you have done this?” Janus asked, as seriously as he could. </p>
<p>	Virgil flushed and looked away embarrassed, “It has been… A long time. I am still not fully comfortable around Logan or Roman or Patton, I can’t just go up and ask them for sex,” </p>
<p>	Janus hummed in agreement, “I see. That is why you are much more sensitive today,” Janus ground his hips again as he said this, Virgil whining, biting his knuckles again to hold back the noises. </p>
<p>	Janus tsked in response, “If you put your hands anywhere near your mouth again, we stop this whole thing, understand,” Virgil’s hand snapped to his side and nodded, “Good boy. I wanna hear all those needy, sensitive noises you make, wouldn’t you?” </p>
<p>	Virgil nodded as Janus leaned down, capturing Virgil’s lips in a rather chaste kiss. Virgil pulled back, looking at Janus heterochromatic eyes, before grabbing him by the hair, knocking off his hat, and pulling him in for a needy, lust filled kiss. Janus did not disconnect his lips as he worked at his own shirt and gloves, pulling them off as his tongue entangled with Virgil’s. His hips had a mind of its own as he was desperate to get any friction he could on his aching and clothed cock, though he couldn’t let Virgil know how needy he was. </p>
<p>	Now shirtless, Janus sat Virgil up again and wrapped his legs around him, pushing himself into Virgil. </p>
<p>	Virgil whimpered as he panted, resting his head on Janus’ shoulder, “Ohh fuck, Jay, you better move things along or I am gonna come in my pants like a teenager,” </p>
<p>	Janus ignored that and ran his fingernails down Virgil’s back, Virgil moaning loudly as Janus continued to work at his neck. Once satisfied with all the marks he made (and the many swears coming from Virgil’s pretty mouth) he pushed him down by his shoulders again and began trailing kisses down towards his waistband. Virgil panted and threw his head back as Janus toyed with the buttons and zipper once again. </p>
<p>	Virgil lifted his hips up to aid Janus in pulling off his joggers and underwear, and Janus immediately encased his lips around Virgil’s cock. Virgil made a moan that Janus had never heard come from his former lover, who was usually on the quieter side in bed. </p>
<p>	Janus popped his head up from Virgil cock, lazily stroking it, “Y’know, I am loving this new side of you in bed. You were so reserved and always held back with me, maybe I should hold you out more often?” Virgil whined as he bucked his hips into Janus’ hand, the other side smirking, “You would like that, wouldn’t you, dear? Me teasing and edging you with no end in sight? Hours going by with my cock in your ass, ruthlessly fucking you, but you can’t come? Is that what you want?” </p>
<p>	Virgil nodded, his hand gripping tightly in his own hair, hip movements becoming more frantic and desperate. Janus let go of his cock, causing an undignified whine from the anxious side. Janus rolled his eyes, “Hush, you baby,” and reached for the dresser drawers to pull out lube. He quickly discarded his shirt and began tugging off his pants. </p>
<p>“I feel as though I should ride you, because of, y’know…” Janus trailed off, popping the cap of the lube open. </p>
<p>“No, no Janus,” Virgil sat up, face flushed red and pulips blown wide, “I- I want you to fuck me,” </p>
<p>Janus raised an eyebrow, concerned, “But it has been a long time and I don’t want to hurt you,” </p>
<p>Virgil rolled his eyes, “Just because I have no been intimate with someone else in a long time doesn’t mean I haven’t been, er, self-indulgent,” </p>
<p>Even though he had Virgil’s dick in his mouth just a moment ago, something about the idea of imagining Virgil with a vibe or a plastic cock or just his fingers made his throat dry. All spread out on his bed, left hand working the toy so it just hits his prostate, his right jerking himself off in desperation for a release. Virgil teeth capturing his pretty pink bottom lip in an effort to hold back his moans- God that’s hot. </p>
<p>“You wanna come watch next time?” Virgil teased, smirking, clearly seeing the reactions Janus had to hearing such information as the cause for his biting remark. </p>
<p>Janus narrowed his eyes, “Maybe,” He leaned in closer, “Though, you’ll probably want me there more than I need it,” His hand slowly wrapped around Virgil’s throat, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, “Because all you’ll be able to think about is my cock anyway while you’re impaled on your cheap, plastic toy,” Janus tightened his grip before letting go. Virgil breathed heavily before closing his eyes, attempting to regain what little composure he had. Janus crossed his arms, “If you’re going to talk like a brat, I am going to treat you like one, understand?” </p>
<p>Virgil nodded, wordlessly, hands instinctively going towards his throat, eyes glassy. </p>
<p>Janus frowned, “Virgil? Are you okay? Was that too much?” </p>
<p>Virgil nodded more enthusiastically this time, making eye contact with Janus, “No, yea, I am okay,” His voice was thick as raspy as he panted between sentences, “I just- I forgot, how much I liked being choked,” Janus still looked concerned but Virgil plasted a small smile on his face, “It’s a lot,” </p>
<p>Janus snorted, “You’re a dork,” He ran a hand through his hair, “But, good?” </p>
<p>“Promise,” </p>
<p>He nodded, and grabbed the lube that was pressed against Virgil’s thigh. He forgot he had opened it earlier, a small bit had spilled on his duvet. No matter. Janus got a considerable amount of lube between his fingers and steadied himself with Virgil’s thigh, kicking apart his legs together a bit more. </p>
<p>He hesitated, but slowly slipped one finger inside him. Tight, but not as much as he imagined. He worked his finger a bit more before Virgil started squirming, “I’m not made of glass, more,” He complained. Janus nodded, adding a bit more lube to his fingers and working in two fingers. This Virgil had more of a reaction to, the tiny pants becoming moans and whimpers. Once Janus felt comfortable, he added a good amount of lube more and slowly inserted 3 fingers. Janus held them there to allow Virgil to adjust to the feeling before moving slowly, gaining speed as Virgil began begging and whining incoherently. </p>
<p>“Janus, Janus, please, please, I need you to fuck me, please,” Virgil said, looking throughouly wrecked. </p>
<p>He chuckled, slowing his movements while leaning down to Virgil’s pleading face, “I was only going to fuck you if you begged for it, but it looked like you already beat me to that, baby,” He pecked Virgil’s lips before removing his fingers, wiping them on the bed, making a face. </p>
<p>“I hate you,” Virgil grumbled.</p>
<p>This made Janus chuckle, “It really is like old times, then,” He lubed up his cock, attempting to maintain the cool composure he built up, when he was damn close to falling apart. </p>
<p>He positioned himself between Virgil’s thighs, lifting them up slightly, Virgil’s calves going past Janus’ hips,  </p>
<p>“Still okay?” Janus asked. </p>
<p>Virgil nodded, “I’m good,” </p>
<p>Janus exhaled and slowly slid his cock into Virgil, Janus biting his lip to prevent himself from making a full out moan. Virgil didn’t seem to have a problem whining, needy and sensitive that he was. Janus took his time to bottom out, hips flushed with Virgil, who was now gripping Janus’ wrist. </p>
<p>“Move, God, please keep going, I need this,” Virgil sat up slightly but immediately fell on his back again once Janus began rocking his cock back into him. </p>
<p>“God, this is such a pretty sight,” Janus commented, digging his nails into Virgil hips, the other side moaning loudly, “You’re being such a good boy, taking my cock so well. I bet you have missed this. Every vibe and toy you have is nothing compared to me, is it,” Virgil shook his head, any words that may have been formed were lost on his lips. He threw his head back, Virgil face full of pleasure and arousal, a drug that Janus could feel himself relapsing on. </p>
<p>“Janus, please go faster,” Virgil cries, and Janus complies, as it was one of the few coherent things Virgil has said. Virgil shifts his legs to wrap around Janus’ hip, pulling him closer and driving his cock in at a new angle that had both of them groaning. </p>
<p>Positioning himself above Virgil, Janus began biting and marking all over Virgil’s pale skin whilst still ruthlessly fucking into him. He lifted himself up, then wrapped one hand around Virgil’s throat, the other holding a bruising grip on Virgil’s hip, “You’re so gorgeous Virge, I hope you know how fucking gorgeous you are” Janus loosened his grip to allow a little bit of air for Virgil before gripping hard once again, “You’re so tight, you feel so good, I am gonna come so soon for you, honey, do you want me to edge you?” </p>
<p>Janus let go so Virgil could respond and he shook his head, “You can edge me until the end of time after tonight but I am gonna come so hard Jay I want to so bad, please,” </p>
<p>Virgil breath became more rapid and Janus grabbed both of his hips and fucked him, unable to keep up the composed facade anymore. He grabbed his own cock and began jerking himself off. Janus was going to tell him off, but he was getting so close, his skin felt as if it was on fire. </p>
<p>Janus came first, yelling Virgil’s name as he collapsed, not yet having the energy to pull out. Virgil came a few seconds later with a whine and a blissed out face that Janus made sure to file away for later. </p>
<p>Janus pulled out, willing away the lube and cum with a wave of his hand and collapsed next to a tired and blissed out Virgil. Janus bit his lip, unsure of what to do next. Would it be inappropriate to hold him? Is that something he would even want? This whole thing was held together by a thread. </p>
<p>Virgil then grabbed Janus’ wrist and pulled it over himself with a grunt, “Hold me until I am ready to shower,” </p>
<p>Janus smirked, kissing Virgil’s shoulder in a sweet, chaste way, “Did that help relieve any anxiety?”</p>
<p>Virgil shrugged, “For a little bit, I am sure it will be back,” </p>
<p>“Well, too bad we are never doing this again,” Janus said in a tone of voice that made Virgil know he was lying. He didn’t respond, simply smiling and closing his eyes. Janus bit his lip, wanting to say more, “You are gorgeous, by the way. That wasn’t just talk or a sex thing or lying. You have always been gorgeous,” </p>
<p>Virgil opened his eyes, and turned towards Janus, staring into his heterochromatic eyes, a hand moving to brush against his scales, before giving Janus a soft kiss on the lips, feeling so much more intimate and special than anything they had done previously. “I still don’t like you, or, I am… Confused,”</p>
<p>“Shower and talk?” Janus posited. Virgil nodded. There were many more moments of anger and confusion but just as much wandering hands and kisses shared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As per usual, I always feel weird commenting on smut fics, but if you liked it but do not know what to say, just comment: yup. I will know.</p>
<p>Follow me on Tumblr: thealphabetmurders</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>